The Shugo Chara Love Competition!
by Ran.Sato
Summary: Ikuto and Tadase compete for Amu's love in a competition! Who will win? It's obvious. One-shot... Mabye...


**Ran: This is a totally RANDOM fanfic. I thought about it when I was making breakfast!**

**Ikuto: You can cook?**

**Ran: Toast.**

**Ikuto: Ah.**

**Amu: Enjoy! Ran doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**_________________________________________________________**

"Welcome to the Shugo Chara love competion! I'm your host, Ran Sato!" The teenager held the microphone tightly, and took another breath. "Our judge today, the girl who can't make up her mind..."

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

"... Amu Hinamori~!" Ran continued, pointing to the pinkette who sat on a chair that said 'Judge'. "The contestants are... He's awkward, he's girly, he's most likely gay..."

"DON'T BE BIASED!"

"Tadase Hotori!" Ran smiled at the boy who stood in the spotlight, waving at the judge nevously. "Next, the guy that girls fawn over, the sexy cat, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" She pointed to an empty spotlight. "I SAID, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" ... Nothing. "Bear with me for a second, okay?"

"H-HEY! COME ON!" A voice, most likely Ran shouted.

"No." A voice replied seductivly. You could practically hear her sweatdrop.

"Don't make me come over there!"

"Whatever! I know who's gonna win anyway. H-Hey! What-"

Ran stomped onto the stage holding Ikuto by the shirt and threw him into the spotlight. He stood up and glared at her, while she stuck her tongue out. "Er, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" She repeated. "Today, the catergories are... Number 1, style! Two, compassion and three... Talent! Without further ado... Let's here the rules!" She giggled and pointed off-stage. "First, our contestants will be forc- I mean, asked to wear clothing our disigners chose for them! Ikuto-kun, Tadase-kun, please head back-stage for your makeovers!"

Ikuto and Tadase walked back-stage and got changed, a few minutes later, they both came out wearing the same thing... Well, kinda.

Tadase was wearing the outfit 'right'. Ikuto... Not so much. Tadase was wearing a beige suit, with everything prim and proper. Ikuto, on the other hand, was wearing a dark blue 'suit', if you could barely call it one. The jacket hung loosely, the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and his shirt wasn't tucked in like Tadase's. Ran looked at them both.

"You both look... Alright..." She smiled, and looked at Amu. "Judge! Your verdict!"

Amu banged her head on the desk. "I don't know!" She looked up and sighed. Pulling out a coin, she looked at them. "Tadase, head, because he wants to rule the world. Ikuto, tails, because he has one." She flipped it and it landed on...

"Tadase Hotori people!" Ran announced, disgust evident in her voice. Amu looked at the coin before shouting.

"WAIT!" She pointed at Ikuto. "He's too darn SEXY!" She banged her head on the table again. "Ikuto wins!" Ran smirked.

"It's Ikuto Smexy Tsukiyomi!" She laughed, doing a happy dance. Ikuto smirked at Amu and winked at her. Tadase glared at Ran and Ikuto.

"Next, we have the compassion competition! Both of you, write Amu a love letter, whichever one she likes best, wins!" Ikuto ran backstage and came out a minute later holding it out to Ran. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled, nodded and handed the note to Amu. Amu opened it.

_You think I'm sexy?_

_Meet me back-stage later and I'll just how sexy I am._

_Ikuto(-koi)_

Amu's blush increased as her eyes scanned the page. Ran and Ikuto were laughing their heads off on the stage. Amu crumpled up the note and threw it away, and waited for Tadase's note. When he did give it to her, she read it.

_My dearest Amu-chan..._

_I love you, not Amulet Heart. _

_Accept it, and I will love you forever._

_Yours, now and forever, _

_Tadase..._

Amu smiled. "Tadase wins this round guys!" She smiled and Ikuto and Ran's manical laughter stopped. They both glared at her. Ran sighed.

"Tadase Hotori... Yeah, yeah. Now, the final round! Both contestants will sing in front of Amu. Amu will judge you! After " Tadase squealed in happiness.

"I WANNA GO FIRST!" He shouted and Ran winced.

"Okay... Ikuto, can you please go back-stage..? Er... Tadase Hotori everyone..." A single spotlight shone down and Tadase started singing.

_**I've paid my dues - **_

_**Time after time - **_

_**I've done my sentence **_

_**But committed no crime - **_

_**Bad mistakes ?**_

_**Yeah, I've made a few **_

_**I've had my share of sand kicked in my face - **_

_**But I've come through (Kinda)**_

_**'Cos I am the champion - my subjects **_

_**And I'll keep on fighting - till the end - **_

_**I am the champion - **_

_**I am the champion- **_

_**No time for losers (like Ikuto) **_

_**'Cause I am the champion - of the world - **_

_**I've taken my bows **_

_**And my curtain calls - **_

_**I've got myself fame and fortune and everything that goes with it **_

_**- **_

_**I thank you all - **_

_**But it's been no bed of roses **_

_**No pleasure cruise - **_

_**I consider it a challenge before the whole human race - **_

_**And I ain't gonna lose - to Ikuto **_

_**I am the champion - my subjects **_

_**I'll keep on fighting - till the end - **_

_**I am the champion - **_

_**I am the champion **_

_**No time for Ikuto**_

_**'Cause I am the champion- of the world !**_

The lights went back on and everyone lowered their hands from their ears before Tadase could notice. Ran came onto the stage and pushed Tadase off.

"... Er... Thank you Tadase-kun, for that... Wonderful preformance! Now, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Nothing~!

"IKUTO GET OUT HERE!" Ran shouted and walked behind stage, forgetting she was holding a microphone. "Ikuto! Get out there and start singing!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Do you want Tadase to win?!"

"No, but what am I supposed to sing? 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye?"

"Let me handle this one."

"Okay..."

Ikuto stepped into the spotlight and looked at Ran nervously.

*Got Me Going Crazy by The Jonas Brothers starts*

"Oh great, you got me singing to Gay, Gayer and Gayest!"

"Shut up and start singing!"

_**Hey, pretty lady**_

_**Tell me how your doin'**_

_**And tell me, what can I do to help**_

_**Cuz I've been thinking of you**_

_**For a little while now**_

_**And this right here is how I feel**_

_**Girl, you got me going crazy**_

_**Knocked me off my feet**_

_**Now you've got me beggin, baby**_

_**Beggin, baby, please**_

_**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**_

_**Get away with me**_

_**Cuz girl, I don't know what to do**_

_**Cuz I'm so in love with you**_

_**Head over my heels**_

_**Yeah, I know how I feel**_

_**Girl, you know that I'm in love**_

_**Know I once was lonely**_

_**Now I know you love me**_

_**This right here is how I feel**_

_**Whoa oh**_

_**Girl, you got me going crazy**_

_**Knock me off my feet**_

_**Now you've got me beggin, baby**_

_**Beggin, baby, please**_

_**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**_

_**Get away with me**_

_**Cuz girl, I don't know what to do**_

_**Cuz I'm so in love with you**_

_**Come on!**_

_**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Girl, you got me going crazy**_

_**Knock me off my feet**_

_**Now you've got me beggin, baby**_

_**Girl, I'm on my knees**_

_**All I wanna know is do you wanna get away**_

_**Get away with me**_

_**Cuz girl, I don't know what to do**_

_**Cuz I'm so in love**_

_**So in love**_

_**So in love with you **_

He stopped singing and everyone in the audience, backstage and even Amu started clapping. Ran came out clapping too. "Ikuto! You have an amazing voice! You should sing more!" She praised and he looked shocked.

"I-I thought I was crap!" He laughed, and everyone laughed with him.

"Amu, your verdict?" She asked, reaching the envelope that Amu held tightly. She opened it and smiled. "The winner is... Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" She annouced. Everyone cheered and clapped. Tadase screamed.

"WHY THE HELL DOES HE WIN?! I WIN ALL OF THOSE HANDS DOWN!" He shouted, Ran tripped him and grabbed Amu's hand.

"Don't be a sore loser~!" She teased and she grabbed Ikuto's hand aswell. She pulled them both into a spotlight.

"Now, kiss!" She ordered, stepping back. Ikuto looked at Ran and sighed.

"You are a retard you know?" He smirked. Ran chuckled.

"KISS!" She cried, kicking Ikuto in the back of the head, so he stumbled over and...

Kissed Amu.

"Yeah!" Ran shouted, running off the stage. Ikuto seperated from Amu and ran after Ran.

"YOU-!" Ran's giggling could be heard from the microphone. She ran into the middle of the stage.

"See ya next time! Bye-ni!" She waved at the crowd.

______________________________________________________


End file.
